To Belong, To Be
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Oneshot. Brennan has been pushing herself into inexistance, because she feels like she doesn’t belong anywhere. What could have been a serious accident causes her to realise where she belongs. Haha, I’m not telling you where.


**To Belong, To Be**

**A/N: Ok, I was having a day where I felt like I didn't belong and I couldn't talk to anyone, so I wrote this little ficlet. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Brennan feels like she doesn't belong anywhere and what could have been a serious accident causes her to realise where she belongs. Haha, I'm not telling you where.**

**Disclaimer: Ummmm…checks bank account. Nope, I still don't own Bones. If I did though…**

* * *

_Jeffersonian Institute sometime during season 2_

Temperance Brennan stretched her back and sighed. She had been over-working herself all the time since they had found her mother's remains, and ever since she had learned about Booth and Cam's relationship, you could call it, she rarely went home. She went home when she needed her own bed, not a couch. She went home when she needed a real shower, not the chemical rinsing shower they had at the lab. She went home when she needed real food, not the stuff they had at their cafeteria. She sighed again. _Why am I doing this to myself? _she thought. _Why don't I vent it out to someone? Because, there's no one I can talk to anymore._ She had distanced herself from everyone, even more than before. Brennan glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She mentally kicked herself. _Shoot, _she thought. _I promised Russ I'd call him tonight. I'll call tomorrow._ Brennan stifled a yawn and decided to go home. As she packed up the skeleton, she let her thoughts wander.

* * *

Flashback:

_Jeffersonian Institute The Woman In Limbo series_

_Angela's office_

Booth opened his phone and dialled a number.

"Yeah. Listen, you're going to want to take Dr Brennan off the witness list for today." Booth told the person on the other end. "'Kay, thanks." Booth hung up.

"What's going on?" asked Angela.

"That, is Christine Brennan," Booth said, referring to the holographic image. "You found Bones' mom."

"Oh my god," said Dr Goodman.

_Brennan's office_

Booth walked in and opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to say.

"I can't go to court today, Booth." Brennan said without taking her eyes off the dolphin belt buckle.

"I know," he replied. Dr Goodman had followed him in.

"Dr Brennan, Ms Montenegro has volunteered to drive you home," he stated simply, but with concern.

"Temperance," said Booth quietly, getting her attention. "Just go home."

* * *

_Jeffersonian Institute sometime during season 2_

Temperance yawned again on her way to her office. She thought about the message that was left on her office answering machine today.

"_Tempe, this is David. I thought about what you said the other day. About your parents. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can date someone who's related to criminals. I'm sorry Tempe. Really I am. Goodbye Temperance."_

David had been her last hope. She couldn't talk to Booth anymore, because she wasn't sure she could trust him. She found out about his relationship with Cam by way of Angela. She couldn't talk to Angela, because she was afraid she might tell Hodgins, Zach, and Booth. She could talk to Russ, because a) they didn't talk much, and b) she didn't know what she would say to him. Brennan sighed again as she locked up her office and headed out. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere anymore. Suddenly she saw someone walking towards her with a familiar stride. _No,_ she thought. _No, no, no! This is wrong! He's not supposed to be here!_ She tried to turn around, but twisted her ankle and fell to the ground.

"Booth!" she yelled as she fell. The pain in her newly sprained ankle, and her over-tiredness caused her to almost pass out. She would have sustained a concussion, from hitting her head on the ground, if a pair of strong, muscular arms hadn't caught her.

"It's okay Bones," whispered Booth. "I'm right here. It's okay. You'll be fine Temperance. I love you." Booth wasn't quite sure how those last few words had slipped out, but he really couldn't care less then. And he couldn't care more about the very tired woman in his arms.

"Booth," murmured Brennan. "Booth."

Booth picked her up in his arms and carried her out to his waiting SUV. Temperance was only slightly awake, but she knew where she belonged now.

"Seeley," she whispered. "Don't leave me. Don't let go. I need you. I love you."

"I'm not going anywhere Temperance," he said. "I could never leave you. You're too good to loose."

Temperance Brennan learned some things that she had never understood. She understood why she thought of Booth when she had been with David. She understood why she hated hearing that Booth was sleeping with Cam. She understood Angela's reasoning when she said that Brennan loved Booth. She understood where she belonged. She belonged right where she was. Held in Booth's strong, secure arms. He really was her knight in shinning FBI standard issue body armour. She understood why she held on. She held on because she understood how people felt when they were in love.

**

* * *

A/N: There! I feel better and I hope you liked it. For those of you who are reading my other story, 'Listen To The Music', I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**shadowkat**


End file.
